Truths & Transitions
by CandyRain
Summary: Continuation of the season 2/series finale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosewood, its dialogue, or its characters, but I enjoyed them for 2 seasons and I'm going to miss them.

From Rosewood episode 2x22, "Blistering Heat & Brotherly Love": _"I feel like there's this one, magical moment in life where you think that you have everything that you could ever want. Then all of a sudden, one person walks through that door . . . you realize how wrong you were."_ \- Rosewood

This story picks up right where the show left off . . .

* * *

 _"Say something that'll make me stay,"_ Villa had said. After she breathed through the seemingly endless seconds after her plea, Villa turned to head down the dock and prayed that she would make it out of Rosewood's sight before her tears turned to sobs.

"Annalise." She stopped to face him again at the sound of her given name, but she was afraid to hope his next words would be the ones she was so desperate to hear. Her pulse quickened as she waited for him to speak again. Rosewood took a step forward. "I had that moment with you, Annalise. You're the person who made me realize how wrong I was about everything I thought I wanted."

Villa closed her eyes and shook her head to try to compose herself. "And you were going to let me move across the country with another man without saying anything?"

"I wanted you to do what made you happy, and I didn't want to make things harder for you if what made you happy was being with him," Rosewood said, walking toward her. "Until you asked me to make you stay . . ." his words trailed off when she lifted her hand, palm up, and forced him to halt just in front of her.

"I want to kiss you _and_ kick your ass right now," she said, "and I honestly can't guarantee that the kiss will come first."

Rosewood closed his hand around hers and pulled her toward him, "I'm willing to risk it."

She leaned into his chest and the contact triggered the round of tears she had previously held back. They stood that way for a few minutes while her breathing slowed and he used his palm to rub slow circles on her back. Suddenly, Villa pulled away. "Dammit, Rosie! You can't keep . . ." She looked up at him, and her eyes were now tinged with anger in addition to redness from tears. "You didn't just wait to tell me how you felt because you thought I wanted to be with someone else. You were trying to keep yourself at a distance, to protect me from you and to protect yourself from me." Rosewood opened his mouth to protest, but Villa continued, "Don't lie to me anymore, Rosie."

Rosewood sighed. "This kidney is going to buy me 15 years, 20 if I'm lucky, and that's assuming I don't have another stroke or develop more heart problems. I didn't . . . I don't want to put you through that. I don't want another person I love have to watch my body-"

"Rosie, you can't keep pushing me away because you think you know what's best for me. I'm a big girl, I can make my own choices. I wasn't afraid to choose my brother's life over my badge, and I'm not afraid to choose you, even with hard times."

Rosewood stepped forward again, and slipped his arms around Villa's waist. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "As sure as I am that you make way more conversations into arguments than necessary." When he smiled back at her, she pulled his face down to hers and covered his lips with her own.

When they eventually came up for air, Villa smiled and looked out over the water, "When did the music stop?"

"I have no idea," he said, his eyes still glued to her. Villa shook her head and lowered her face to hide her blush, but Rosewood tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to access her lips again. They continued until she spoke against his lips, "It's getting late."

Rosie pulled back to smile down at her. "Bored with me already," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Never happen," she said, shaking her head. "I need to get back home though. Check in on my mom."

"How is she?" he asked.

Villa shrugged. "Not great. Hornstock was going to look in on her after his babysitter came over, but he said he wouldn't be able to stay long."

"And you?" Rosewood asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still processing," Villa answered.

"I understand," Rosewood said. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself too, and let me help you if you can't." He pulled her back against his chest.

"I promise," she said. Then she sighed, "Except there's one thing that you can't help me with . . ."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Ending things with Adrian."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosewood sat at the desk in his lab and typed a text to Villa:

 _Call me when you're awake._

Seconds later a tap on the glass drew his attention to the lab's front door. When he looked up, Villa smiled and and pointed to the door. Rosewood smiled back as he walked to the door. He stretched one arm to push the door open and spoke, "I wasn't sure you'd be up this early today."

She crossed the threshold and stepped up to his chest as he held the door wide. "I didn't expect to be," she said. She stretched onto her toes to touch a light kiss to his lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He dropped his arm around her waist and let the door close behind them.

"I went by your place first," she said as they moved toward the couches, "I figured you were here when I didn't see your car."

"Why didn't you call first?" he asked. "You could have saved yourself some time in the car."

"I've been up for a while, so I wanted to get out of the house anyway," she said as she sat down. "I didn't mind the extra stop."

"Trouble sleeping?" Rosewood asked as he settled onto the couch beside her.

"Yeah. Worrying about Marcos, you know?" Rosewood reached for her hand as she spoke. "Plus, Hornstock was still with my mom when you and I left the dock last night, so I took the chance to go talk to Adrian."

"And?" Rosewood asked.

"I said what needed to be said. I wanted to be honest with him, and I was, but I felt bad about the timing-with him just losing his mom. Hence, the second night of poor sleep." Rosewood squeezed her hand. She asked him a question then, "Why are you here so early?"

"Some of the same," he said. When Villa tilted her head in confusion, he continued, "Adrian sent me an email at about four this morning turning down the position at the LA lab."

Villa closed her eyes and shook her head with a sigh, "Rosie, I'm s-"

"Don't." Rosewood stopped her. "There's nothing for you to apologize for."

Villa's expression remained remorseful as she spoke again, "So what happens now?"

"I'll have to go out to LA myself for a few weeks; make sure we get the equipment in, set up the lab, arrange some interviews for a new pathologist and staff . . ."

"When will you leave?" she asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Her face fell at his answer.

"I know," he said. "I hate to leave now, but a lot of things were already set up with the expectation that Adrian and my mom would be there on Friday."

"No. I understand," Villa said. "None of this was in your plans or mine."

"None of it," Rosewood said, lifting their joined hands and this kissing the back of hers. "But we've managed to find some good, right?" Although she found another smile at his words and show of affection, Rosewood knew that Villa was still sorting through the assortment of emotions about her brother, her career, and Adrian. He also knew that his news about leaving town in two days hadn't helped, and he felt his own guilt with that knowledge. In an effort to comfort them both, he sank back into the couch and pulled Villa with him. She went willingly and settled her head onto his shoulder. "There's more to feel good about," he said, one arm curling behind her while their joined hands remained clasped on top of his chest.

"What?" she asked.

"Pip and TMI got married."

She lifted her head, "Really?!"

He nodded. "Yeah. They eloped. A few days ago apparently."

"So the wedding is off?" she asked.

"I heard Pip say 'party' at some point. My mom started talking about a reception, the caterer, and florist as soon as she dried her happy tears. I zoned out for my own sanity about three seconds later." The two shared a laugh, and then began speculating on who Mitchie would bring as a date, which guest would get on the dance floor first, and who would catch the bouquet. Eventually, their eyes drifted shut, their words slowed, and mumbled phrases shifted to steady breathing.

A little over two hours later, Rosewood awoke to a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to find his mother standing over him with a finger over her lips. At her signal for silence, he tilted his chin to glimpse Villa still sleeping on his chest. When he slid from her arms and leaned her against the couch's cushions, she shifted slightly but remained asleep. His mother pointed toward her own office area, but stopped to drape a throw over Villa's lap before joining him there.

"I suppose this isn't a moment either?" Donna asked with a smile, her question a call back to her interruption of Rosewood and Villa's awkward conversation in the lab just a week before.

"Good morning, Mom." Rosewood kissed her cheek and then lowered himself into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"How is she?" Donna tilted her head toward the sleeping Villa.

"Exhausted," he answered. "The last 48 hours have been a lot."

Donna nodded and patted Rosewood's hand before rounding her desk. She had grilled him about his own well-being the moment he returned from the robbery scene two days before, and he had barely escaped a visit to the emergency room before she was finally satisfied that he was unharmed. "I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but one of the LA equipment vendors called yesterday. They said they might be able to drop off their delivery late Wednesday instead of Thursday. I'm flying back here Wednesday morning, so we'll need to see if Adrian can stay at the lab until 6:00 on Wednesday. Do you want to run that by him or should I?"

Rosewood ran a hand down his face with a sigh. "Actually, um." Donna looked up expectantly as Rosewood continued, "Adrian isn't going to be working in the LA lab anymore."

"Since when?" Donna challenged.

"Since this morning," Rosewood answered.

Donna glanced toward where Villa still dozed on the couch. "Beaumont, as your mother, I know there are certain boundaries that I have to respect, but as your business partner, I need to know why we lost an employee vital to our expansion the day after he accepted our job offer."

Rosewood nodded, "Adrian asked Villa to go to LA with him, but she turned him down, and then he changed his mind about the job."

Donna was silent for a few seconds. "And does her decision to stay here have anything to do with you?"

"Maternal boundaries," Rosewood said.

Donna narrowed her eyes at his evasion. "Fine," she said. "Well, will I be going to LA alone then?"

"I'm going with you," Rosewood answered, "and I'll stay there after you leave until things are settled and I've found a replacement for Adrian. Hopefully a few weeks at the most. We can close down Magic City until Pip and TMI are back from their honeymoon, and then the three of you and Mitchie can hold things down here until I get back."

"No need to close down here," Donna said. "The girls aren't taking a honeymoon just yet."

"Why not?" Rosewood asked. "I told them last night they could take whatever time they wanted."

"They decided that they're going to have a reception next month and hold off on the honeymoon until then."

"And you're here this morning instead of helping them plan that?" Rosewood chuckled. "I heard your 'suggestions' last night."

Donna laughed. "I'll have you know-," she paused as her gaze shifted over Rosewood's shoulder. "Hi, Sweetie."

Rosewood turned to see Villa walking toward them. "Hi, Ms. D." Villa said. Rosewood moved to stand, but Villa shook her head to stop him.

At the same time, Donna walked to the front of the desk and pulled Villa into a hug. She released her embrace, but kept her hands on the younger woman's shoulders while she looked down into her face."How are you?"

"I'm okay." Villa nodded.

"Your mom?" Donna asked.

"She was doing a little better this morning." Villa answered.

"And when's the last time you ate?" Donna continued.

"Mom! Enough with the questions," Rosewood chuckled. "And that was a terrible segue."

"It's fine, Rosie" Villa said.

"Hush, boy," Donna dismissed her son at the same time. She turned back to Villa, "I'm going to get some croissants from the bakery around the corner, and I want to see you eat." Villa nodded with a smile.

Once Donna had gathered her purse and left the lab, Rosewood did stand and moved to stand in front of Villa. "I would apologize for my mother, but it would be pointless because she's relentless."

"Yes, but in the sweetest way," Villa said.

"If you say so," Rosewood countered with a knowing smile. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked. "After you pass the Donna Rosewood Breakfast Test, of course."

Villa laughed. "Well, I'm going to check back in on my mom, make sure _she_ eats, and then-" Villa shrugged to illustrate her uncertainty. "It's been a while since I've had this much free time on my hands." Villa managed the mention of her job loss with just the slightest bit of wistfulness in her tone. Rosewood heard the emotion there, along with the restraint, and recognized the unspoken request for a distraction. As a result, he took the opportunity to ask a question he had been considering since she arrived at the lab.

"How about I help you put some of that time to use?" he asked. "Dinner tonight?"

"Yes," she answered, and then she spoke again. "On one condition."

"What?" Rosewood asked.

She stepped closer to him. "No talk about any of our previous relationships." She reached for his hand, "Tonight is about us."

Rosewood smiled, "Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ma?" Villa called as she stepped into her empty living room after returning from Magic City Lab.

"In here, nena," Daisie called from the kitchen.

Villa had been the one to break the news to Daisie about Marcos' role in the robberies and his escape. She had watched her mother's face as she struggled to reconcile the actions her daughter described with the son she so loved, and then the two women had held each other as they cried over the knowledge that they probably wouldn't get to see Marcos again unless he was captured or killed, though neither said it aloud. In the hours that followed, Villa had been forced to experience her own sadness in the presence of a myriad of instability which included watching her mother continue to grieve. She had expected her mother's course to continue steadily for some time, so she was pleasantly surprised to find her standing in the kitchen over a mixing bowl.

"What's going on?" Villa asked.

Daisie smiled. It was genuine, but without its usual full brilliance. "Making pastelitos." Villa slid onto a stool across the counter from where Daisie worked. "Bibi called me this morning. Victoria and Trevor are coming up with the baby this weekend. She invited me to come over tonight and asked me to bring something sweet. Daisie looked at Villa knowingly, "Trying to distract me."

Villa smiled. Bibi was a cousin her mother had grown up with and Victoria and Trevor were her daughter and son-in-law. "So she cares," Villa urged.

Daisie acquiesced, "She does." The two women were silent for a few moments as Daisie cut puff pastry into squares. Daisie spoke again while she spooned fruit filling onto the squares, "She invited you too, and I think you should come. You've been running in and out the last couple of days, but I know this is still hurting you too, nena."

"I'm fine, Ma." Daisie gave Villa a skeptical look. "I am," Villa stressed. "I'm not perfect, but I'm fine."

Daisie wiped her hands on a dishtowel and circled the kitchen island to stand next to her daughter. "You don't always have to try to be the strong one."

"What do y-"

Daisie interrupted her. "It's the same thing you always do, mija. You put on the strong face for everybody else and you don't give yourself time to feel bad. I was too wrapped up in my own stuff to notice that you did it when your dad left and when Marcos got deployed the first time. I saw it when Eddie died, but you pushed so hard to get back to 'normal' and I didn't want to fight you." Villa dropped her head to hide her face as her mother spoke, but Daisie used a gentle hand to lift her daughter's chin. "I won't do it this time, sweetie. You've got stuff to feel, so feel it, and let someone hold you up. Let me be your ma. Let Adrian be your man. Let the Rosewoods be more family. You've got a lot of people who love you, mija."

Villa smiled through tears at her mother's unintentional miscalculation. "Actually . . ." Daisie's confused look spurred Villa on, and she shared with her mother the details of her conversation on the dock with Rosie, the end of her relationship with Adrian, and her plans for dinner that night before Rosie headed to LA. After facial expressions and reaction sounds from Daisie that lifted both their spirits even more, Daisie began bustling her daughter toward her bedroom. "I know just what you should wear.".

"Ma, it's barely noon!" Villa protested with a laugh.

"Es ridiculo!" Daisie continued. "This night is special!"

Hours later, after Villa had conceded that Daisie's fashion choices worked this time, the two women said their farewells for the night. Daisie left the house on the way to her cousin's house, while Villa tried to busy herself making unnecessary touch-ups to an already flawless face.

When the doorbell rang, she ran her hands down the front of her navy blue cocktail dress for the umpteenth time before reaching for the door. The sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves of the sheath dress were simple, but the fabric fell so that it mirrored the contours of her body and accentuated the curves that were often hidden by her usual jeans and tank tops. The dress' above-the-knee hemline, and her posture in the heels that matched her skin tone, showed off the leg muscles toned by years of kickboxing.

She pulled the door open to a smiling Rosewood. "God, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to how stunning you are," he said as his eyes scanned her from head to toe and back again.

"I hope you don't." Villa said, reaching for his hand and pulling him into the house. "'Cause I enjoy seeing that smitten look on your face." Then she released his hand to guide his head down and join her lips with his.

When they separated, Rosewood looked down at her with a mock glare. "Merciless," he said, shaking his head. He took her hand this time and squeezed. "You ready?"

She made a show of taking in the black and steel tartan of his suit, rose-colored shirt, and maroon pocket square before nodding, "You'll do." Then she picked up a silver clutch from the side table and pulled the door closed as Rosewood led her outside. She only took a few steps with him before she stopped abruptly at the sight at the end of her driveway.

"What?" Rosewood asked, feigning ignorance.

Villa reached across her body to smack Rosewood's shoulder with her purse. "A car and driver? Again?"

"No, not again," Rosewood answered. "It was a limo last time. That's an SUV."

"If you'd asked beforehand, I would've told you that the messy bun is kind of what I'm going for tonight," she said with a tilt of her head. "Besides, you could easily put the top up on the 'yellow Queen' if I were worried about my hair."

"True," he said, "but maybe I don't want to drive tonight. Maybe I want to give you my full attention instead."

Villa bowed her head in a blushing smile. "Fine," she mumbled. She looked up again as they reached the driver.

"Annalise, this is Jason," Rosewood said.

"Good evening, Ma'am," Jason greeted with a smile as he pulled open the back door.

"Good evening," Villa replied. She smiled to herself as Rosewood dropped her hand to place his at her lower back while she climbed up into the backseat of the vehicle. Once she was seated, she saw him turn to the driver to give muted instructions before stepping in beside her. "Where are we going?" she asked as the driver closed the door behind Rosewood.

"South Beach," he answered, "but that's all you get for now." He kissed her temple, "I want it to be a surprise."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Small edit to previous chapter-I forgot to add the driver's name. Readers who got to Chapter 3 before 12/10/17, meet Jason.

Author's Note 2: Scheherazade is a real story that I definitely did not create and do not own.

* * *

Villa gasped when she realized where they were. Then she turned to Rosewood, "How? I just told you about the symphony last night, and tickets have been sold out for weeks."

Rosewood smiled, "Joo-Joo got them for us. I called him this afternoon and he made it happen."

Villa smiled, "That was sweet of him. He's getting closer and closer moving off of my most-annoying-people list."

"I used to be on that list too, didn't I?" Rosewood asked.

"Definitely," she laughed, "but you've been off of it for a while now." She slipped her arm into the crook at his elbow, and leaned against him as they walked toward the park gates.

From the entrance, an usher led them to their seats and handed them programs. "Scheherazade," Villa sighed.

"One Thousand and One Nights, right?" Rosewood asked.

Villa nodded, then tilted her head, "You mean to tell me Dr. Factoid doesn't already know?"

Rosewood smiled at the good-natured jab, "I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

Villa shifted in her seat to face Rosewood. "Scheherazade was chosen as a bride by a king who married a different virgin each night, and then beheaded them the morning after. On her first night with him, she started telling him a story that was too long to finish by morning. He kept her alive an extra day so that he could hear the end of the story, but on the second night she finished the first story and started another that was too long to finish by the second morning. He kept her alive again, she finished the second story, started a third, and on and on for 1,001 nights. By that time, the king had fallen in love with her, so he kept her alive to be his wife."

"Do you really think it took him almost three years to figure out he wanted to be with her?," Rosewood asked.

Villa narrowed her eyes at him, "Look who's talking." He grinned then and kissed her. She only pulled away when the audience erupted in applause as the conductor walked onto the stage.

An hour later, Villa squeezed Rosewood's hand as they walked out of the park. "That was amazing! Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank me, Annalise."

"I *want* to thank you, Rosie."

He kissed her again then, reveling in the knowledge that he no longer had to resist the urge. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I made reservations." Villa nodded, laced her fingers through his, and they continued through the crowd. When the driver arrived, Rosewood whispered to him again, before climbing into the vehicle with Villa. "So I have to wait to find out where dinner is too?" she asked.

"Syèl, the new rooftop spot down the street."

Villa arched her eyebrows, "Very impressive."

When they reached the Pratt-Gibbons Hotel, they got out of the SUV and rode the elevator up to the restaurant. "Rosewood for two," he said as they reached the maître d', Henry. Rosewood placed a hand low on Villa's back as the other man led them to their table. Once there, Rosewood pulled out Annalise's chair while Henry waited patiently. When Rosewood took his seat, Henry spoke, "Your waiter is Stephen, and he'll be right with you."

As promised, Stephen arrived promptly to introduce himself and take their drink orders. They both ordered one of the restaurant's seasonal creole specials rather than entrees off the regular menu, and they enjoyed their meals with the same ease and comfort they had shared for nearly two years. Even after Stephen cleared their plates, they lingered over sips of champagne-Rosewood having a rare toast to celebrate-and new discoveries about one another.

"X-Men," Villa said.

"The Bodyguard." Rosewood replied.

"The Bodyguard," Villa laughed. "That's the first movie you saw on a date? How old were you?"

"Sixteen," Rosewood smiled, "but my date was a huge Whitney Houston fan. Plus, since it was rated R, we couldn't get tickets. I won extra points in her eyes because I bought tickets for Home Alone 2, and snuck us into The Bodyguard."

"You really have been a ladies' man from the beginning haven't you?" Villa asked.

"You say, 'ladies' man.' I say, 'charming,'" Rosewood laughed.

"Sure," Villa said, drawing out the word with a raised eyebrow.

An hour later they met the driver at the curb and climbed back into the SUV. When they stopped in front of Villa's house, Rosewood leaned forward to tap the driver's shoulder, "I'll be back in-

Villa pulled Rosewood's hand away from the other man, and handed a folded bill over his shoulder. "He won't be back out tonight."

Rosewood climbed out of the SUV silently, and curled his fingers around Villa's after she stepped out behind him. "Annalise, are you sure this is what you want? Now? There's no rush."

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him slowly. "I'm sure. I didn't know it then, but I wanted this that night you made me a birthday milkshake at the lab. I thought I might want this when we were standing in that hallway in Coconut Beach. I knew I wanted this when I sat in the hospital after your transplant and prayed for you to wake up. Now that I know you want it too, I don't want to wait anymore. We've done enough waiting. I want to be with you, Rosie."

Rosewood grinned and leaned back down to Villa's lips. "Wait," he said. When she paused and looked up at him, he pointed to the SUV that still idled near them. He tapped the roof to get Jason's attention. When the other man looked over his shoulder, Rosewood signalled for him to leave and the SUV pulled away.

Villa smiled again before they walked together to the house. Once they were inside, she turned to face him fully, and he took the opportunity to tilt her face up and open his mouth over hers. At the same time, Villa wrapped her arms around Rosewood's neck and began walking them backwards down the hall toward her bedroom. Once they crossed the threshold, she pulled away from the kiss, dropped his hand, and reached for one of her shoulders, then another, to pull her dress down her arms.

As she pushed the garment all the way down her body to the floor, Rosewood's Adam's apple bobbed, "You are-"

"Amazing" she cut him off with a smirk and a call back to the night she had showed up on his doorstep in a cocktail dress to attend a charity event as part of an investigation. "Let's just go with amazing."

Rosewood watched her movements with rapt attention. Although he had appreciated what he saw poolside while they went undercover as a married couple in Coconut Beach, the strapless, black bra and thong that she wore now were much more dramatic than the bikini she had worn as "Mrs. Rosewood."

He continued to stare and she moved forward to push his jacket off his shoulders. She circled behind him slowly to slide the garment from his arms and chuckled as he craned his neck to continue watching her. When she moved back in front of him and reached for his belt buckle, he placed a hand over both of hers to still them and then dropped a kiss to her lips mumbling, "Nuh uh." He took a slight step back before unbuttoning his sleeve cuffs and then pulling his shirt over his head in a single, fluid movement. He reached for her again and smiled around her lips as she backed them toward the bed.

When the backs of her legs hit the mattress, she sat, curled her legs toward her chest to lift them over the edge, and began pushing herself back toward the pillows at the top of the bed. Rosewood watched her appreciatively, and then crawled over her. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked her neck until her back arched and then he reached around her to unhook her bra. His oral and manual ministrations continued as she smoothed a hand over the back of his head and the other grasped the wrist that raised him above her. "Besides the symphony, I think this is the longest I've ever heard you go without talking," she sighed.

"I'm speechless," he said against her collarbone.

He felt her shake with a low chuckle as he pulled the loosened fabric from her chest, "Two words I never thought I'd hear from you."

He straightened his arms to stare down at her with mock indignation. She laughed and stretched her neck to smack a kiss onto his lips. He lowered his lips back down to hers, and she grasped his face with both hands. The kiss was intensified when Rosewood's bare chest pressed against Villa's breasts. In response she lifted her leg, which rested between the two of his, and began to rub her thigh against the bulge pressing on the fly of his pants. "Pants. Off. Now." she said.

"Soon," Rosewood smiled. He placed kisses on each of her breasts, and then began trailing his lips down her ribcage and across her stomach. She tilted her head to watch as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs. When he reached her feet and pulled the garment away, he looked up and they locked eyes as he moved back towards her. He held her gaze as he slid his hands up her legs to rest on her thighs, and the connection only broke when he dropped his mouth to the apex of her thighs.

As soon as his tongue touched her, her hands sought grounding points to temper her pleasure—she wound one into the comforter beneath her and the other came to rest on the back of Rosewood's head. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she learned the pace of his mouth. She sighed his name as the pressure began to build in her pelvis. Rather than interrupting his work to speak, Rosewood acknowledged her breathy whisper by using his hand to squeeze her thigh. Seconds later, her body tensed as an orgasm passed through her, and he slowed his movements to guide her through the aftershocks.

He looked up when she spoke, "So you weren't kidding when you said you had the magic touch?"

"You doubted me?" he asked, smiling. Now his lips followed his earlier trail of kisses back up her body until he hovered above her on his hands and knees, his hands braced next to her biceps and his knees between her open legs.

"If I did, you just proved me wrong," she said, her hands stroking up and down his arms. The body confidence she wore everyday was only amplified in the afterglow of her pleasure.

"Anything else you need me to prove?" he asked.

"I do seem to remember hearing you say there is nothing little about Rosie," she said, her gaze dropping pointedly to the space between them.

Rosewood chuckled and backed off the bed. He watched Villa's eyes follow him as he stood, unbuckled his belt, and lowered his pants and boxers at the same time. He tracked her eyes as they swept up and down his body, and then she returned her gaze to his. She held out her hand, palm up, and he took it and laced their fingers together as he climbed back onto the bed. "Nothing little," Villa moaned.

He smiled and bowed down for another kiss. As he opened his mouth over hers, she felt him press uninhibited against her. She broke the kiss and angled her chin toward the edge of the bed. "Nightstand."

Rosewood opened the drawer without question and pulled out a foil-wrapped condom. Before he could turn to open it, Villa pulled the packet from his hand. He watched her open it, and then she locked her eyes on his as she reached between them. Rosewood inhaled sharply as she took him in hand, and rolled the condom down the length of him with a sly grin.

In just seconds he reached down to pull her hands away with one of his own, lifted them back over her body, and held them over her head. He used his other hand to brace his weight before sliding into her. When he pulled almost completely out of her, she moaned in protest, but he returned smoothly and began a slow rhythm. He released her hands then so that he could steady himself and hold some of his weight off of her body. Now unencumbered, she placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled it to hers. She kissed both corners of his lips and then pushed her tongue into his mouth. As if magnetized, one of her hands slid again to the back of his head while the other arm looped around his neck. Villa pulled her mouth away from Rosewood's to take in a deep breath and he buried his face in her neck while he continued slow strokes.

Like with his tongue before, she felt the pressure begin to build in her nerve endings. This time her release was accompanied by a mix of hums and moans as her internal muscles tightened and loosened around him. He came soon after, his back muscles rippling under her fingers while his breaths lapped against her neck. His breathing evened out quickly, but he kept his face buried next to her ear. "You ok there?" Villa chuckled, her own breathing steadying.

Rosewood lifted his head to smile at her, "Better than okay." He dropped a kiss on her lips and mumbled against them, "Much better than okay."

* * *

Author's Note 3: I did not intend for this much time to pass between posting chapters. If you're still reading, thank you for sticking around.


End file.
